His Hatred of the City
by Shaggy the Cat
Summary: Just a little drabble about how Grimmjow might have come across Hueco Mundo. Disclaimer: I do not own Bleach


Oh, how Grimmjow hated the city.

He hated the humans, he hated the man-made labyrinths formed from the unnaturally high buildings, he hated it all. The only thing he liked about it, which was also what he hated the most, was that it was overflowing with humans, and therefore, their deadliest enemies: motorized vehicles and disease.

This particular city was completely crowded; hermits and the homeless hardly had room to urinate, let alone find a place to sleep or move about. The same went for everyone else. With the place so crowded, it honestly wasn't hard to believe that fatalities happened at least four or five times a day, be they human or beast. He really preferred the taste of Hollow to animal or human flesh, but for a place teeming with souls there were surprisingly very few of the malevolent beast-like spirits. It didn't bother him in the slightest. All it did was make hunting so pathetically easy he could be one-legged, blind, deaf, and paralyzed and he'd still catch something.

A bark that sounded more like a roar stirred him from his thoughts, and when he ignored it it sounded off again. Thoroughly pissed, he turned his sleek head to find what had caused the disturbance, and when he did find it his tongue flicked out and traced his lips hungrily. The source of the roar had been a German Shepard almost the size of a horse, pitch-black and nearly invisible against the cracked asphalt of the road, had its near-red eyes not been glowing with hate. Grimmjow stared the black beast down, matched glare for glare, until an oncoming car's tires screeched in an attempt to either crash or avoid hitting the dog. Either way, he was getting dinner tonight.

The massive eighteen-wheeler plowed into the dog straight on and continued going until it swerved, flipped, and screamed to a halt on top of several smaller cars and their drivers while they were waiting for the light to change. Bonus. The reek of burning metal, burnt flesh, and roadkill rose up to meet him as he calmly approached the body of the now-flattened dog. The soul of the beast, now frightened and confused, was running about in terror, as were the souls of the twenty or so dead humans. That is, until it saw the creature that had come to kill it again.

Grimmjow gagged at the taste of roadkill but forced himself to shred the dog to pieces before devouring it. He hated the taste of animals or humans flattened by the great hunks of metal; instead of being rich and juicy, the way he liked it, the meat tasted of burnt rubber and human trash and whatever else. Those that died from illness were no better, but those were his only options unless he could find somewhere better to hunt. Licking his lips free of blood and dog hair, he was prepared to pounce on one of the humans before a flicker of movement within his perephrial vision stopped him. When he turned to look, he almost howled with pure delight: a Hollow, though small and extremely scrawny. The lizard-like creature slithered about curiously, tasting the air for prey, before it spotted the feline Hollow not a few feet away. With a startled squeak, the other Hollow dashed as far as its stubby legs could carry it before ripping open the only entryway to Hueco Mundo and disappearing into it.

Grimmjow had heard of Hueco Mundo, and even though food was harder to come by, it was better than remaining in the human world. He sat for a moment, pondering on whether or not to follow, before another vehicle rushed past and drenched him with foul, trash-infested rainwater that had pooled on the side of the road. Gagging and shaking himself dry, he headed straight for the Garganta and jumped through without any second thoughts.

He stumbled but quickly regained his footing when his black paws struck pale white sand, gazing around at the world of Hollows. A strange joy began building deep within his being and a horrible scream of delight erupted from his chest. He would do nicely here. So very nicely...


End file.
